Dulce Vida Efimera
by Alone Darko
Summary: Ichinose es un hombre de negocios muy importante, tiene una prometida, la cual cansada de la monotonia lo deja, este se intenta suicidar y conose a Rika quien le ofrese un trato
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Wooow! Me siento increíble! Tanta inspiración! Van dos fics nuevos en esta semana, soy increíble jajajaj, bueno esta fue una idea que salió de dos películas y dos canciones, cualquier parecido con ellas es mera coincidencia jajaj xP**

**Buenooo espero y disfruten el capitulo :3**

* * *

><p>-Señor Kazuya su prometida está en la línea, dice que quiere hablar con usted- el parlante saco a un joven castaño de ojos oscuros de su concentración.<p>

-Dile que llame más tarde, estoy ocupado- le hablo a su secretaria por el mismo aparato negro.

-_Como usted ordene_-

Ichinose Kazuya, exitoso hombre de negocios, dueño de una empresa muy prestigiosa en todo Estados Unidos, por no decir que es la mejor, trabajador intachable, de carácter extraordinario, buen jefe, humilde, simplemente perfecto. ¿Y en su vida persona? Para desgracia de muchas, comprometido, con una novia ejemplar, hermosa y de buen carácter, simplemente la pareja perfecta. O al menos eso era lo que la gente pensaba.

Kazuya estaba frente a un gran escritorio revisando papeles con solo Dios sabrá que, la verdad no prestaba mucha atención a lo que tenía enfrente, en realidad a nada últimamente.

-¡Hola Ichinose!- El nombrado dio un salto del susto tirando los papeles en el piso.

-¿No puedes tocar Dylan?- pregunto bastante molesto.

-Lo siento- soltó una risa.

Dylan Keith, socio y uno de los mejores amigos de Ichinose, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y unas extrañas gafas azules. Personalidad divertida, bastante para el gusto de sus amigos.

-Discúlpeme Señor Kazuya, no puede evitar que entraran- una mujer joven de cabello y ojos negros, complexión mediana y una voz dulce entro, era la secretaria.

-Hola- fue el saludo del joven que estaba al lado de la secretaria.

-Hola Mark- respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

Mark Kruger, socio y mejor amigo, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verde oscuro, de hermosa sonrisa. Bastante centrado, a diferencia de su amigo rubio.

-Gracias Mikami, puedes retirarte- le dijo a su secretaria quien solo asintió y regreso a su silla.

-¿A qué debo su visita? Es raro verlos por la empresa- Ichinose recogió los papeles que se le habían caído hace un momento y regreso a su silla.

-Nada, solo pasamos a saludar, teníamos mucho que no te veíamos- sonrio Dylan

-Es verdad- secundo Mark al ver la cara de duda de su amigo. -¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, la empresa va en avance acabo de firmar un trato con la empresa…

-Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió el oji-verde

-Ahh- suspiro. –Es como si fuéramos dos desconocidos- respondió cansado

-¿Por qué no la dejas?- pregunto el chico de googles

-No es tan fácil Dylan, estamos comprometidos, no puedo simplemente dejarla, además no se lo merece

-Entonces que harás Ichinose, sacrificaras tu felicidad por la de ella, digo, no creo que sea bueno, para ninguno, si no la amas no tiene caso que te cases con ella

-Mark tiene razón Ichinose

-No es nada, nos hemos distanciado porque paso mucho tiempo en la oficina, es todo- respondió para restarle importancia a lo que el sabia que pasaba.

-Entonces deberías tomar unas vacaciones, Mark y yo nos haremos cargo de la empresa- sonrió el rubio emocionado.

-No, no, y no, no dejare la empresa, menos ahora que acabamos de firmar un negocio tan importante con la empresa internacional de…

-Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de eso, estas muy estresado, debes descansar- le interrumpió Kruger nuevamente.

-Eso...

-¡Ichinose!- los tres que estaban dentro de la oficina voltearon a ver a la nueva persona que entraba. Una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, piel muy blanca con una sonrisa radiante. Una muñequita de porcelana.

-Natalie- respondió sorprendido, sin duda no esperaba que su prometida entrara por la puerta.

-Ichinose, no hagas planes para esta noche, te tengo una sorpresa, así que llega temprano a casa- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina.

-¿Una sorpresa?- hablo pícaramente Dylan

-Eso significa que una catástrofe se aproxima- respondió con fastidio Ichinose

-Piénsalo Ichinose- Mark se pudo de pie y Dylan lo imito. –Nos vemos- comenzaron caminar hacia la salida

-Bye Ichinose

**(En la noche)**

-Bienvenido Señor- hablo el mayordomo mientras le abría la puerta.

-Gracias Bruno, ¿Dónde está Natalie?- pregunto.

-En el comedor, lo está esperando

-Gracias- camino hacia el gran comedor de madera fina.

-Ven Ichinose, siéntate, vamos a comer- dijo la joven sentada en la mesa. Camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en la cabecera de esta.

-¿Qué es esa sorpresa que me tenias?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Eres impaciente- rio. –Está bien, mi amiga Diana me invito a un viaje a Inglaterra y acepte, no te parece genial- hablo emocionada

-¿Te irás?- pregunto asombrado

-Solo un mes- Respondió. –No te preocupes, estarás bien sin mí, dentro de dos semanas me ire- se levanto de la mesa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Se iba? No sabía si sentirme liberado o enojado, no había pensado ni un solo momento en mi, ni siquiera había tomado mi opinión en cuenta.

Nosotros ya no éramos una pareja, lo habíamos dejado de ser hace muchos años, todo era tan monótono, tan aburrido, no había más amor, ni siquiera una amistad, éramos dos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo…

-Natalie…- La llame.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que todo entre los dos se había acabado, pero… ¿Cómo le digo?, como decirle que todo lo que vivíamos ahora era mentira, que quiero dejarla, que siento que mi vida es tan horrible a su lado, que siento ahogarme, que quiero escaparme, que me desespero, que ya no la quiero…

-¿Qué pasa? Algo te pasa, desde hace un tiempo lo he notado, por favor dime que pasa- me hablo preocupada.

-Lo que pasa es que ya…- Se lo diría. –Es tarde, estoy cansado, el día fue largo- no pude…

-Si algo paso… puedo ayudarte- me respondió

-Está bien, vete, no te preocupes

-Yo pensé… pensé que tal vez quería que me quedara a tu lado…

-Es muy tarde, estoy cansado- comenzaba a desesperarme, ya no lo soportaba.

-Has cambiado mucho Ichinose… antes me contabas todo… ahora….

-¡Entiende! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Déjame solo!- le grite

Pero como decirle, que me siento culpable de verla sufriendo, que ya no soporto mentirle, que no la amo mas, que todo se acabo, que esto solo me fastidia, que no soporto seguir con ella, que no me importa si se va o se queda.

-¡De haber sabido que serias así jamás hubiera aceptado casarme contigo! ¡Eres imposible!- subió a su cuarto y cerro estrepitosamente la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Osaka**

Comencé a empacar mis cosas, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-¿Hija estás segura?- pregunto mi madre, su voz era quebrada, parecía que quería romper en llanto.

-Muy segura- le respondí, voltee a verla, tenía una mirada de preocupación y tristeza. –Madre, estaré bien- le dije, me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros. –Kazemaru y Reika me acompañaran- le sonreí pero ella solo se afligió más.

-Pero yo no estaré contigo…- sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Madre, solo este mes… déjame ser feliz por un mes…- le dije, en realidad quería irme, no quería quedarme atada a ese lugar. –Si me quedo… moriré de tristeza…- mi madre me vio sorprendida, no esperaba que le dijera eso, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba, fue algo que salió de mi boca sin que yo lo pensara.

-Está bien…- me beso la frente y sonrió melancólica. –Te amo hija… y te estaré esperando dentro de un mes…- yo no conteste, cerré la última de mis maletas y comencé a salir del cuarto.

-Te amo mamá- la abrace y bese su mejilla. –Y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, sobre todo esto… dejarme libre…

-Llámame en cuanto llegues, por favor…

-Lo hare- le sonreí. –Adiós mamá- Salí por la puerta, me iría, cumpliría me sueño, por fin saldría este lugar, aunque sea un mes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Estados Unidos**

Había pasado dos largas semanas desde mi primera discusión con Natalie, y todos los días se repetían, el llegar a casa era un horror, discutíamos por todo, si mi vida era mala antes, ahora era realmente infeliz.

El día de mañana Natalie se iría, no quería que se fuera molesta, por lo cual de regreso a casa compre un ramo de rosas rojas, las rosas rojas más finas y hermosas que pude comprar, claro después de ser ayudado a escogerlas por una joven bastante… peculiar.

**FLASHBACK**

Entre a la florería, la encargada me sonrió y dio un saludo bastante cortes, no había mucha gente, solo un par de personas, comencé a recorrer el lugar, buscando alguna flor que lograra llamar mi atención. Me detuve frente a gran florero con unas flores muy sencillas, pequeñas, rosas, de cinco pétalos, me gustaban, sonreí, estaba seguro que Natalie también le gustarían, gire la vista buscando quien podía atenderme.

-Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- escuche como una dulce voz me llamaba, levante la vista y una joven de una extraña cabellera celeste, piel morena y ojos negros me sonreía ampliamente.

-Si, me gustaría llevar un ramo de esta flor- le conteste señalando la pequeña flor rosa

-¿Un regalo para su hija?- me pregunto, yo solo sonreí

-No tengo hijos- le dije

-¿Entonces es para su madre?- volvió a preguntar

-Para mi prometida, en realidad- estaba algo confundido ¿Qué no se supone que en realidad es lo que se cree cuando alguien va a comprar flores?

-Ah…- puso una mueca extraña. –Espero que no se ofenda, pero es tan poco romántico- me dijo

-Creí que a las mujeres les parecía romántico que les dieran flores- le dije curioso

-Así es, pero a ninguna mujer comprometida le gustaría recibir del amor de su vida una acedera- le dijo señalando la pequeña flor

-¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañado, era una flor linda, porque no le gustaría recibirla

-La acedera significa paciencia, si se la das a tu prometida ella creerá que se ha vuelto una molestia para ti y terminara molestándose- me dijo mientras pasaba sus finos dedos sobre la acedera

-No creo que ella sepa que significa las flores- le dije con un tono que demostraba que no me importaba cambiar mi decisión de llevarme la flor que había escogido ya.

-No tienes que saberlo, eso es algo que se siente- puso su penetrante mirada en mi. –Ven- me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un florero mas lejos.

-Toma- me dio una flor bastante rara, de un color rojo anaranjado, tenia pétalos anchos y de consistencia bastante frajil. La flor me asustaba un poco, que me la diera de la nada mientras sonreía ampliamente me comenzaba a poner nervioso.

-Es una amapola- hablo. –Esa flor simboliza el sueño y la muerte, por tu reacción pudiste comprobar que no es necesario saber sobre una flor para sentir lo que significa- me quito la amapola de la mano y la deposito en su florero.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir- busque otra flor que llamara mi atención. -¿Qué te parece esta?- le señale una flor de un violeta bastante llamativo, con el centro negro, la verdad me parecía perfecta para Natalie.

-Con tus elecciones me doy a la idea de que no la quieres contigo- se burlo. Sin embargo de cierta manera era verdad. –Es una Anemona- me dijo. –Significa Abandono por hastió- Acababa de comprender porque me había parecido perfecta.

-¿Entonces que me recomiendas?- le pregunte, ella sonrió y camino hacia el otro lado del local.

-Estas son perfectas- me dijo

-¿Rosas rojas? Eso hasta yo las pude haber escogido- le dije, su ayuda ahora no me parecía tan buena.

-Pudiste, pero no lo hiciste, las rosas rojas significan amor y respeto, si quieres que tu prometida se sienta bien, deberías de darle estas rosas- parecía sincera, y tal vez tenían razón.

-Está bien, me llevo entonces rosas rojas- le sonreí y ella a mí, después comenzó a preparar el ramo. Me quede viendo las flores mientras la joven entraba a la parte trasera del negocio para preparar mi ramo. Una rosa azul llamo mi atención, la chica me había ayudado y darle una flor seria mi manera de agradecerle, tome la rosa y espere a que saliera.

-Aquí esta su ramo- me dijo entregándome las flores.

-Muchas gracias, toma- le di la rosa azul junto con el pago de las rosas. –Es una forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda señorita…- me había dado cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Rika- me sonrió mientras estiraba la mano, correspondí al saludo

-Ichinose Kazuya- le dije

-Pues Señor Kazuya excelente decisión, justamente las rosas azules tienen ese significado, agradecer a alguien por la ayuda- sonrió viendo la rosa que hace un momento le había entregado.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Con esos pensamientos llegue a la casa.

Camine hacia la sala y encontré a Natalie sentada frente al televisor.

-Hola- le salude tratando de besar su mejilla, pero rápidamente se aparto. De cierta manera me molesto, pero trate de desaparecer ese pensamiento, le sonreí

-Te traje esto- le dije dándole el gran ramo de rosas rojas

-ah, gracias- dijo sin interés, las tomo y las puso a un lado sin observarlas. Eso me puso colérico, no era posible su actitud, trataba de pedirle disculpas y ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que no me puedes hablar, ni mirar ¿Qué te hace falta? Cada vez que siento que nos separa más un muro de hielo. ¿Tienes ropa que lucir?

-Si…- contesto

-Tienes comida

-Si…

-¿¡Entonces que te falta!

-¡No me grites!- se levanto y me empujo

-¿Fue tan grande mi error que no me perdonaras? ¿Qué deseas tener? Quieres dos alas y el viento, ¿un avión?. Yo te dejo tranquila y me mato trabajando para que tu vivas bien, ¡te he dado un castillo!- dije señalando la enorme casa en la que vivíamos.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- me grito, tomo las rosas y comenzó a golpearme con ellas. La tome de los brazos deteniendo sus ataques.

-¡A cada segundo, minuto y hora te llaman señora! ¡Todo lo que quieres te lo concedo! ¡Todos tus estúpidos caprichos! ¡Jamás te he dado motivos para que te comportes así! ¡QUE DIABLOS TE FALTA!- le exigí una respuesta, la solté y ella comenzó a llorar

-¡AMOR!- me grito. –¡ESO ME FALTA! Tu… tu eres tan frio… quiero que me hagas sentir que estoy viva, que respiro… necesito que estés aquí… Ichinose, eres otro… ya no te reconozco…-me vio con sus cristalizados ojos, estaba llorando… era mi culpa.

-Lo siento…- le dije

-Yo no puedo vivir así…- me sonrió melancólica. Camino hacia su recamara, y regreso con una maleta. –Me voy…- me dijo aun llorando. Se quito el anillo de compromiso y me vio. –Vivimos momentos muy buenos- tomo mi mano y coloco el anillo en ella. –Quisiera decir que no quiero dejarte, pero mentiría…-me dijo. –Esto es lo mejor, para ambos- me sonrió. –Quien sabe, tal vez algún día encuentres a alguien que no le importe que no estés, pero yo no puedo… espero entiendas, ninguno podemos vivir en esta monotonía- me beso la mejilla y me abrazo. –Adiós Ichinose, te recordare como un buen amigo- tomo su maleta y salió de mi casa.

¿Me había dejado? Si, y debería sentirme feliz por eso, pero… no lo estaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente**

Desperté muy temprano, no quería desperdiciar nada de tiempo, les deje una nota en el refrigerador a mis amigos Kazemaru y Reika para avisarles que me había ido desde temprano.

Sin duda el haber llegado a Estados Unidos fue la mejor idea, acababa de llegar y ya había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, los fines de semana, en una florería, lo que me daba lo suficiente de tiempo de conocer y disfrutar de este mes.

Caminaba por una calle en la cual no había mucha gente, o eso creía yo, ya que al llegar a una esquina vi un tumulto que se formaba, lo que me sorprendió no fue eso, sino que todos voltearan para arriba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte a una señora que estaba cerca de mí.

-Se quiere tirar- me dijo asombrada mientras señalaba hacia arriba

Inmediatamente voltee hacia donde señalaba y mis ojos no salieron del asombro, Ichinose Kazuya, el hombre al que había ayudado ayer a escoger las flores para su prometida ahora estaba en el quinto piso de un edificio viendo hacia abajo.

-¡Rayos!- grite y comencé a correr hacia el edificio. Subía las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, pero al llegar al cuarto piso no vi más escaleras, toque desesperadamente la puerta de uno de los cuartos. Un hombre de edad avanzada me sonrió pervertida mente, pero en ese momento lo ignore.

-Un hombre se aventara del quinto piso, como llego hasta haya- le grite

El hombre quito su sonrisa y me encamino hacia el balcón, en el había una escalera telescópica algo oxidadas, comencé a subir. Cuando me faltaban dos largos escalones comencé a hablarle.

-¡Oye!- logre llamar su atención. -¿¡Tan mal te fue que quieres matarte!- le pregunte

-No es asunto tuyo- me dijo

-¿Entonces que esperas?- le dije y le sorprendió bastante. -¿Necesitas un empujoncito?- le pregunte. –A ver, aviéntate- no me respondía, pero sé que empezaba a asustar. –Diez dólares a que te tiras- le dije. –Vamos, diez dólares nadie te los regala- yo comenzaba a asustarme, la escalera no resistiría mi peso por mucho tiempo más.

-¿¡Te puedes callar!- me grito.

-¿No te vas a aventar?- le volví a preguntar. –Vamos… ¡AAH!- la escalera se despego de la pared. –Por Dios, me voy a matar, me voy a matar- comencé a decir, estaba al borde de que la escalera se callera.

-Dame la mano- me ofreció su mano lo más rápido que pudo, la tome y me jalo hacia arriba.

-Gracias…-le susurre, me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara.

-¡Alto ahí!- un grito nos hiso voltear a ambos, dos policías se acercaban. –Queda usted detenido, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra- tomo a Kazuya de los brazos y le coloco las esposas

-¡Suélteme!- grito él.

-Cállese- le dijo el oficial que lo tenia retenido.

-Lo bueno es que la salvamos de este asesino, verdad damita- me dijo el otro hombre.

-¡No! Están equivocados, el no…-

-¡Yo no hice nada!- grito él

-Que se calle- el oficial lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con un techo blanco y una extenuante luz. Voltee hacia un lado y vi a la florista de la ultima vez, Rika, era su nombre.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte, aun nada era claro para mi.

-En el infierno. Bienvenido- me dijo seria. –Nos tiramos del quinto piso- sonrio con burla.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, muy graciosa- le dije.

-Bueno, hay que tomar las cosas con gracia, ahora que nuestras vidas ya no van a ser iguales- me sonrió melancólica. No entendía lo que me decía, cuando le iba a pregunta volvió a hablar. –Sí, yo quede en esta silla de ruedas y tu quedaste deforme- ¿Enserio me había tirado del quinto piso? Comencé a tocar mi rostro, no podía ser cierto, no creo que nadie sobreviviría a una caída así.

-¡Es broma!- rio sonoramente

-Muy chistosita- le dije con molestia.

-¡Ichinose!- ese grito no podía ser de otro más que de Dylan, a girar mi cabeza pude verlo. –Tu broma nos asusto mucho- me dijo

-No era una broma, en realidad quería suicidarme- le dije serio. -¿Ya me puedo ir?- le pregunte

-Aun no- respondió la chica. –No hasta que retiren la demanda por intento de asesinato- dijo mientras enseñaba un papel.

-¿A quién se supone que quería matar?- dije confundido

-A mi- me respondió mientras sonreía divertida.

-No puede ser- esto era increíble, me acusaban de un asesinato, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Al salir del hospital acompañe a Rika a su casa.

-¿Por qué te querías suicidar?- me pregunto

-No lo sé- le mentí, la verdad era que mi vida era muy monótona, no valía la pena seguir así, estaba cansado.

-Te tengo un trato- me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Un trato?- le pregunte intrigado

-Sí, tú saldrás conmigo por un mes y yo te enseñare a disfrutar de la vida

-No, no, no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo, además acabo de terminar con mi novia y….- estaba sorprendió, su propuesta me abochorno un poco, además de que se me hacía demasiado atrevida.

-Yo no me refiero a eso- me interrumpió.-Yo necesito un guía turístico y tu alguien con quien distraerte- me sonrió. –Piénsalo. Y gracias por traerme- me estrecho la mano y entro al pequeño departamento frente a nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre a la empresa, salude a la recepcionista la cual solo sonrió.

Al llegar a la que se supone que era mi oficina encontré a Mark sentado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sorprendido

-Lo siento Ichinose, pero desde hoy yo tomare tu lugar en la empresa- me sonrió

-Por supuesto que no- le dije molesto. –No te dejare al mando de la empresa-

-Pues lo siento mucho, porque desde hoy tienes vacaciones forzadas, no puedes pisar la empresa hasta dentro de un mes- me dijo y después dos guardias entraron tomándome por los brazos sacándome de mi propia oficina y después de la empresa, por más que pataleaba y forcejaba ellos no me soltaron.

-Que voy a hacer todo un mes sin trabajo…

"_tú saldrás conmigo por un mes y yo te enseñare a disfrutar de la vida"_

En este momento la idea comenzaba a parecerme lógica…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?, esta del asco, pasable, regular, ¿bueno?, lo dudo, bueno estare con nuevos proyectos, la verdad ando con mucha imaginación últimamente.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición, lechugazos, criticas constructivas, un sandwish, depositaciones en mi cuenta 9278479374 jajaja o lo que sea, es bien recibido.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO:**

**La vida es un juego**

_**-¿Quieres jugar un juego?**_

**Donde ganar o perder puede costarte la vida**

_**-Hagamos esto más interesante, mientras más tardes en atraparme, más personas morirán**_

**¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ganar?**

_**-Te has vuelto un obsesivo, solo piensas en atraparlo**_

_**-¡Eso no te incumbe!**_

_**-Ya no te reconozco**_

**El tiempo corre**

_**-tic toc, tic toc, vamos Kido, encuéntrame**_

**Tienes que tomar una decisión**

_**-¿Tu deseo de atraparme es más grande que el de salvar a tu hermana?**_

**Dos amigos**

_**-¿Quién eres?**_

_**-¿Acaso ya me olvidaste Kido?**_

**Una venganza**

_**-Pagaras lo que hiciste Kido**_

**La misión**

_**-¡Te atrapare, aunque sea lo último que haga!**_

**Obtener justicia**

_**-¿Qué es lo que buscas Akio?**_

_**-¡JUSTICIA!**_

"**CONTRA RELOG: EL JUEGO COMIENZA" **


	2. Historia de una palabra

**Hola! La verdad quiero hacer un concurso (sin fines de lucro) y todos están invitados en participar**

**Espero y quieran participar!**

**Un saludo!**

**Byye!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Primer concurso "Historia de una palabra"**

**Convocatoria**

BASES:

*Podrán presentarse al concurso todos aquellos escritores de Fanfiction, sin importar el número de historias publicadas que tenga o no tenga

*El fic debe ser publicado en castellano (español) y cada autor podrá presentar un máximo de dos fics

*Los trabajos presentados no deberán haber sido antes publicados

*La extensión de la historia no podrá ser menor a 1000 palabras (dos hojas de Word)

*El fanfic puede tener un máximo de tres capítulos

*Se establecerán premios para los primeros tres lugares.

Primer lugar: Una animación de su personaje de anime favorito y un fanfic de dos capítulos.

Segundo Lugar: Una corta animación y un One-shot

Tercer Lugar: Un One-shot

*Para participar es necesario enviarme un inbox que lleve como asunto "Yo participo" y en el cual deba incluir su nombre de usuario y el nombre del personaje que les gustaría que fuera la animación en caso de ganar y del o los personajes para el fanfic.

*Todos las historias serán publicadas en la sección de Inazuma Eleven (sea en game o anime/manga)

*El plazo de inscripción terminara el día 22 de Abril de 2012.

*El plazo para publicar la historia comenzara el día 23 de Abril de 2012 y finalizara el 30 de Abril de 2012

*Al publicar la historia deberán enviarme por inbox que lleve de asunto "Historia publicada" la cual incluirá:

-Nombre de la historia publicada.

-Nombre del Autor.

-Capítulos contenidos.

-Sección en la que fue publicada la historia.

*A partir del día 6 de Mayo de 2012 se les informara a los afortunados ganadores de los tres primeros lugares mediante inbox, además se publicara en mi perfil de fanfiction y por facebook para el público en general.

* La participación en el Concurso implica la aceptación íntegra y expresa de sus Bases y de la decisión del Jurado, que será inapelable; el premio no podrá ser declarado desierto ni dividido.

*Asimismo, el incumplimiento de cualquiera de la Bases será causa de exclusión del participante del Concurso.

*La interpretación y aplicación de estas Bases o cualquier otro aspecto no previsto en ellas será competencia exclusiva del Jurado.

**Más información pueden dejar un review o mandarme un inbox.**


End file.
